sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Corru
Abilities Corru can live forever as long as there is a form of sentient life, otherwise it will dwindle into nothingess over the course of thousands of years. Corru's powers increase in variance and strength depending on how powerful it is due to the amount of corruption it has been exposed to. Corru is able to read the minds of others and insert thoughts into their minds at will. It is also capable of becoming invisible and changing how its tentacles feel. As it becomes more powerful, more tentacles manifest, allowing Corru to become larger. Corru, when more powerful, is able to corrupt the very ground and air by releasing corruptive fluids. At this same level of power, Corru is able to near instantly corrupt the minds of weaker willed people (Those not under control by us/ nameless losers that nobody will really miss). When under the influence of corruption, an individual will preform acts of unspeakable evil, though this individual is also able to be controlled by Corru extremely easily. At full power, Corru is capable of ripping holes to other universes at a cost of most of its power. Individuals under the corruptive influence have their blood replaced by Corru's fluids. These fluids are capable of regeneration and corruption of the pure. Corru at any level of power is invulnerable to regular physical damage, and is instead damaged by purity. Corru is weakened by those who are pure, such as infants. While they will not kill Corru, they will reduce Corru to its minimal amount of tentacles. These tentacles are able to survive due to background corruption, which is the minute amount of evil that emanates from other sentient life. Personality Corru is very greedy, though not in terms of gold or such, but in corruption. For Corru, there is never enough corruption. Corru is also very deceptive, preferring to trick people into accepting its corruptive influence than to force it upon them. Corru has only one goal, only wants one thing, and that is to corrupt everything. And will do anything to accomplish that goal. Bio Corru has always existed for as long as there has been intelligent life. When mankind took its first steps toward civilization, Corru slowly began to manifest from man's greed, desire, etc. Eventually Corru was ripped from its universe and into Dimensional Clash VI, where it wreaked havoc. Though during a strange event, the universe Corru was in was destroyed, leaving Corru in a void of nothing. Corru eventually faded into nothing over the course of a million years due to the lack of life to feed off of. A new Corru has begun to manifest, the same way the previous had. Because of the corruption in the universe. Actions in Roleplay Corru was reborn in Las Vegas before being teleported back into the Dimensional Clash multiverse. It spawned somewhat close to Toad. It toyed with Toad for a bit, before things got crazy and a battle started to happen, led by Jafar. It fed very much off of Jafar's evil and attatched itself to him. It made a deal with Jafar that Corru would grant Jafar "power to make the Gods bend at your feet" if Jafar destroyed the heroes with said power. Jafar could not elaborate on the deal further due to Maleficent taking Jafar to join Kroenen. Corru is currently still attatched to Jafar, waiting for his response to the deal while growing immensley powerful off of the evil eminating from all of the villains in the same room. Trivia *"corru" actually means "corruption" in Latin. *Corru can only speak inside someone's mind and does not have a physical voice. *Zandoo is Corru's voice actor, as seen here: '----------------------->' * Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Characters who have been in possession of a Chaos Emerald at some point Category:Zandoo